Star wars: rise of the jedi
by Andresurbina14
Summary: This takes place a couple of months after the last jedi.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: RISE OF THE JEDI

It's been five months since the battle of Crait as the First Order continues to hunt and the remaining Restiance as Rey starts training new Jedi. As other planets join the rebellion's cause to fight against the First Order. Leia has passed and Poe Dameron has taken her place as leader of the rebellion. The first order has moved their base of operations to the Unknown Regions as their forces are depleting as Supreme Leader Ren finalizes a great weapon that he hopes will bring an end to the Restiance and make the First Order rule the galaxy.

As a coup is developed in the First order to overthrow Supreme Leader Ren, Supreme Leader Ren prepares to build his new empire along with his girlfriend Lyra who is pregnant with his child.

Supreme Leader Ren looks on a screen at a visual screen of the galaxy. He still can't help but feel a strong connection to Rey who is very strong in the force. He wished that Rey had taken up on his offer to rule the galaxy with him but she had refused and chosen the light side instead of the dark. They could have done great things together and been the greatest power couple in the galaxy.

General Hux enters the room with knights of Ren guards.

"Kylo Ren, in honor of the First Order, you are under arrest for the murder of Supreme Leader Snoke. Surrender now and we will not make this difficult for you" says General Hux.

"You dare speak to your Supreme Leader that way. I looked up to Snoke for he taught me about how to harness the dark side of the force

General Hux interrupts Kylo as he speaks and shows him a hologram of Kylo Ren killing Snoke.

"I will take your place as leader of the First Order and continue the final preparations on Finalizer project. You will go under trial under First Order's law and will be detained. It is a shame that Lyra will have her child with the father locked inside a cell for the rest of his life" replied a smiling General Hux.

A furious Kylo Ren jumps up and ignites his lightsaber and slices Hux's right arm off as he runs off to as screams in pain. Kylo runs to get Lyra from her quarters as Hux sets off a silent alarm and kills several guards with his lightsaber as he runs to Lyra's room as he dodges several blasts from stormtroopers. Kylo Ren storms into him/Lyra's quarters.

"Kylo what is happening" asked Lyra.

"We have to go I will explain later. I have a TIE fighter waiting for both of us to get us someplace safe" explains Kylo Ren.

Kylo and Lyra run as a blast hits them both as they lock themselves inside a room. Hux appears wearing a robotic right arm.

"Whatever happens do not let the two of them escape" ordered Supreme Leader Hux.

Stormtroopers start shooting at the door in order to break through it because Kylo destroyed the control panel that opens the door. Kylo Ren puts in the coordinates and puts Lyra in the TIE fighter and locks the door.

"Kylo what the hell are you doing" ask Lyra.

"I am going to go to hold them off as long as I can. I set the coordinates for the interplanetary meeting on Coruscant. I love you" said Kylo.

"Kylo wait!" Said Lyra.

Kylo launched the TIE Fighter before Lyra could finish as the door is blasted open as a defeated Kylo Ren is arrested.

Corsucant

"We have to stand up against the first orders tyranny. There forces are already depleted" announced Poe.

"Rumor has it the First Order is working on some sort of weapon that will destroy us all. If they are able to use it against us then what chance will we have at having peace and rebuilding the republic" asked Vas Amira.

"I know how you feel Vas. After we try Supreme Leader Ren and the rest of the First Order with war crimes we can work on building the republic and bring back democracy to the galaxy" says Poe.

"Even after we rebuild the republic there will always corruption within the senate and it will be hard to root out who we can and can't trust. What's to stop of having another Palpatine situation on our hands" said Lyta from Naboo.

"I am sorry to interrupt but a First Order Tie Fighter has just landed on Coruscant" announced Rey.

Poe and the rest of the council members go outside to investigate as the Tie Fighter opens revealing Lyra. An angered Rey ignites her blue lightsaber as she is held back by Poe.

"What are you doing here" asked Rey?

"I am here to negotiate a deal. Hux has taken over the title of Supreme Leader and has locked up Kylo Ren. He will be put on trial under First Order's law and will probably be executed in the next few hours. There is also a project the First Order has been working on called the Finalizer. It is a gigantic laser weapon that is 1000x more powerful than any death star or starkiller base. It is powered by kyber krystals. I will tell you the location of the weapon if you help me rescue Kylo" said Lyra.

"You must be insane if you think we will rescue Kylo and work with the First Order" shouted Poe.

"You also must be insane if you don't want to destroy a weapon that will destroy an entire system with a blast" said Lyra.

"How do we know this isn't a trap and you won't turn us into the First Order" asked Lyta?

"That is the thing you don't" said Lyra.

"We will work with you. If we find out this is a trap we will not hesistate to imprision you and Kylo Ren.

This is my first star wars fanfiction. Please let me know what you think through comments and if I should continue or make changes.


	2. Chapter 2 kylo's revenge

Kylo's Rescue Chapter 2

An enraged Kylo was held in a cell as the doors automatically open with Supreme Leader Hux entering with two stormtroopers.

"You will pay for what you did to my arm I promise you that! I will also make sure you get a front seat to the demise one of Lyra. I take no pleasure in hurting her but I have seen how much you care for her and watching her suffer will make you suffer. I also notice you have strong force bond with that scavenger. I will enjoy watching the resistance be crushed by the finalizer. I will make sure you get a front row seat to see the as I destroy many systems" laughed Hux.

"You hurt Lyra or my child those stormtroopers will not be able to protect you from me" said an angered Kylo.

"You do not deserve that title. You are nothing but that mere weakling Ben Solo" said Hux.

A general in the First Order approaches Supreme Leader Hux.

"Supreme Leader a resistance fleet is approaching the base and they are prepared to fire" said the general.

"Excellent they are falling right in my trap" said Supreme Leader Hux.

"By the way Hux I would rather be the son of two great legends than be the son of someone from an affair of commander and a kitchen worker" said Kylo.

"You will pay for those words just you wait" said Supreme Leader Hux.

The base started shaking as Finn and Rose were leading a fleet of restiance fighters and firing at the base as Rey, Poe, and Lyra boarded the base.

"Kill any intruders that you see" yelled Hux.

The stormtroopers marched looking for Poe, Rey, and Lyra.

Rey used her saber to kill/injure several stormtroopers as she and Lyra made it to the room where Kylo Ren was being held captive as Poe made his way to the control room to look for data on any major First Order bases they could take out which would cripple them.

Rey and Lyra stop at Kylo's cell.

"A pleasure to see the both of you Lyra it's a shame that you won't survive this attempted rescue mission" said Hux.

"It's over Hux we have crippled most of your forces and know about the Finalizer. The First Order will fall and you will face justice for all the pain you have caused" yelled Rey.

"You thought the Finalizer was the only trump card I had at play than you are gladly mistaken. I will not be defeated by a filthy scavenger scum such as you" said Hux.  
Rey charges with her blue lightsaber and uses it to cut Hux's face. Hux smiles evilly as he uses a form of telekinesis to stop Rey and take her lightsaber from her. Hux uses his powers to throw Rey against the wall as he uses the lightened lightsaber to stab Lyra in the stomach as he laughs. Hux leaves the room but not before he lets Kylo Ren out and he sees a dead Lyra standing by Rey with her lightsaber pierced through her.

A furious Kylo Ren picks up his lightsaber and almost cries as he sees the woman he loves and mother to his future child lying on the floor.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THIS? YOU NOT ONLY KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVE BUT ALSO THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD" said Kylo?

"I know how this looks Kylo but I did not do this Hux did this" said Rey.

"And you just let this happen you are 10,000x more powerful than Hux you could have easily killed him" said Kylo.

"I know what it is like to lose. I lost someone who was like a mother to me Leia.

Kylo Ren starts force choking Rey.

"Don't you dare say her name. I am not finished with you yet you understand. After I kill Hux I will kill you and then you will know what loss finally feels like" said Kylo.

Hux was getting ready for him and his men to evacuate the base and move over to where the Finalizer is stationed when he sees an enraged Kylo.

"Kylo I am so sorry for Lyra's death. I tried to stop Rey from killing her but I wasn't powerful enough. I will make sure that

"ENOUGH I KNOW IT WAS YOU THAT KILLED LYRA. I WILL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN CUTTING OFF YOUR HEAD LEAVING IT FOR THE FIRST ORDER TO SEE.

Kylo force chokes Hux and gets his lightsaber ready to kill Hux when he is shot at by several storm troopers as they take an injured Hux away and board him into a huge star destroyer as they take off.

A deranged Kylo screams and kills several storm troopers as Rey goes to reach out Kylo but Poe stops her and takes her back to their ship. Kylo unleashes force lightning killing a First Order guard. Kylo had vengance on his mind and was going to kill anyone who stood in his way


End file.
